


They're Not, You Are.

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: Random, Short Phan AU's [2]
Category: dan and phil
Genre: Heart Eyes Howell, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Protection Squad, The Phandom - YouTube, YouTube, phan high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: Phil convinces Dan to host a party at his house while his parents are away in an attempt to appease the people who have been giving him a hard time at school.  When one girl suggest a game of truth or dare and takes it too far for Dan's liking within the first question he does his best to make sure that Phil knows that none of what they have to say matters.





	They're Not, You Are.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first Dan and Phil AU. I made them the same age and put them in high school, because high school is full of petty people...anyway the idea for this came from a dream I had a while ago.
> 
> ~TwentySixNine

“Why did you want this?”  Dan whispered to Phil as he looked around his crowded kitchen.  He wasn’t the kind to invite many people over, but Phil had insisted that Dan throw a small house party in light of his parent’s absence.  Dan really didn’t want to, but lately Phil’s happy demeanor had slowly been fading into the dark because of how terrible people had treated him, and seeing how happy the idea of it made Phil, Dan gave in pretty quickly.  

“It’ll be fun,” Phil said a smile on his face, to anyone it would seem like a perfectly normal smile, but Dan knew better.  Although he really couldn’t place what gave it away, Dan knew that it wasn’t sincere the moment is began to form on Phil’s lips.  He hated it being there, he never wanted to see another fake smile on Phil’s face again.  “I’m quite surprised this many people showed up.”  

“Me too,” Dan admitted, “stay close, yeah?”  Phil nodded his head, knowing that Dan wasn’t very fond of having this many people in his home.  It made him feel a little guilty for asking Dan to do this for him, but those people at school had told Phil that if he did this they’d leave him alone.  He just wanted them to leave him alone.

They stood in the corner of the kitchen avoiding the people around them the best they could.  Their hosting skills weren’t all that great, but nobody seemed to care as they all chatted one another up as if they were living some teen movie out in real life.  Dan looked at Phil before grabbing his hand and pulling them out of the corner heading for the table with drinks scattered across it.  Keeping their linked hands hidden they worked together to pour themselves drinks to ease their nerves.  It was a lucky break that their free hands were there dominant ones.  Before leaving the table Dan released Phil’s hand, but walked so close to him that it didn’t matter if their hands were intertwined or not.  A small group of people had gathered around the coffee table that sat in the middle of the lounger, the sofa free.

“Dan, Phil” a girl called out, “we saved the sofa for you two.”  They smiled at her, out of all the people who had come she was the only one either of them actually talked to enough to consider something relatively close to a friend.  But even more than that she was the only one that was decent enough to earn the title in the first place.

“Thank you,” Phil answered stepping over a few of the guests that sat on the floor.  He looked back at Dan, who forced a smile trying to reassure Phil that everything was fine and that he wasn’t mad.  “So...what’s going on over here?”  

“Just some good old fashioned banter,” someone Phil wasn’t sure he had ever seen in his life answered.

“I say we play a game,” another girl said making her friends giggle.  Dan and Phil shared a look, that said they both were wondering what was so funny about such a stupid and normal suggestion.

“What do you have in mind Heather?”  One of her giggling friends asked.  Dans furrowed his eyebrows, a weird feeling sinking into his gut.  He wanted to reach out and take Phil’s hand into his own, just in case that feeling was right, but he didn’t.  

“Truth or dare, of course.”  She answered sounding almost as if she had something planned.  A few people around her cheered in agreement, some lifting their Solo Cups the liquid inside sloshing around like that feeling in Dan’s stomach.

“What a fantastic idea,” another one of her friends said giving her a hug. 

Dan smirked and turned to face Phil, trying to be subtle he covered his mouth slightly and whispered, “Best, most original party idea ever.”  It wasn’t anything that could be considered hilarious, but it still replaced Phil’s fake smile from earlier with a real one.  A small laugh even fell out along with it.

“Dan, truth or dare?”  Heather asked running her tongue over her bottom lip.

“Uh, truth I guess.”  He answered, which was met with a frown.

“Well that’s really no fun,” Heather sighed, “are you sure you don’t want to pick dare?”

“I’m sure,” Dan said looking to Phil who covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smirk.

“Well fine then,” Heather answered.  “Why do you hang out with Phil?”  She asked, and that feeling in Dan’s stomach started to solidify and weigh heavily.

“Why wouldn’t I?”  Dan asked his voice coming out fairly defensive.

“Geez it was only a question no need to be so uptight Howell.”  Heather laughed, “And that wasn’t an answer, it sounded more like a deflection to me.”

“I agree Heather,” her kissass friend said, “it sounds to me like Dan doesn’t have an answer.  To him Phil is probably just a charity case.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”  Dan asked moving so he was sitting on the edge of the couch.  He leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees.  Phil remained stoic as he watched Dan’s face twist in anger and go red.  The girl who had greeted them watched them both anxiously.

“Oh come on Howell the rules of the game are to tell the truth or do the dare.”  Heather said sucking in her bottom glossed lip.  “We’re just being honest for you.  You have this mysterious vibe going that could make you quite popular, everyone knows it, and yet you choose Phil to be your best mate.  It was cute in the beginning, the way he followed you around like a lost puppy and you humored him, but now you’re just missing out on the opportunity of being popular.”

“You sound pathetic,” Dan said, “who gives a shit about popularity?”

“Everyone in high school,” Heather said in a tone most would say  _ duh _ in.

“Oh piss off, that’s not true.”  Dan said.

“It is,” Heather said, at this point everyone was just watching them go back and forth.  “You’re hot Howell, you have mystery, you’re funny, and quite honestly all the makings to be popular.  Phil is the complete opposite, not fun to look at, an open book, cringy at best, and doomed to be on the outside for the rest of his life.”  Phil stood up suddenly, dropping his cup on the floor.

“I need to the use loo,” Phil said and walked away.  The girl looked at Dan and decided to follow Phil to make sure that he was alright.  She was surprised to see that he didn’t actually go to the bathroom but instead sat on the floor in the hallway connected to the lounger.  

“You’re very wrong Heather,” they heard Dan say, “Phil’s far more than anything you or I will ever be.  So get the fuck out of my house.”  All the sudden the music cut out, “That’s right everyone can get out the fuck out of my house.”

“Are you alright?”  The girl asked looking at Phil with a sympathetic smile.

“I’m fine,” Phil said his usually chipper tone nowhere to be heard.  “I hear stuff like that all the time that it hardly hurts anymore, what hurts is seeing how miffed Dan can get because of it.  I hate seeing him get upset over all of this.  It’s not worth it, really.”  

“Don’t say that Phil,” the girl said offering him her hand.  Phil took it allowed her to help him to his feet. 

“She’s right Phil, don’t say that.”  Dan said his arms crossed over his chest standing at the hallway entrance. 

“I’m going to head out,” the girl told them.  “I’ll see you two in class.”  She passed Dan with her eyes downcast.  Neither Dan nor Phil spoke until they heard the door close behind her.

“They’re not worth it Dan,” Phil told him avoiding eye contact.  A crushed Solo Cup crunched when Phil accidently knocked it with his foot.  He bent down to pick it up and then tried to pass Dan.  Dan stopped him by gently grabbing Phil by the shoulders and he tilted his head a little to make eye contact with Phil.

“They’re not, but you are.”  Dan said, “You’re too good for them and the day they realize that, they’re going to be sorry they ever said anything awful about or to you.”  Dan pulled Phil in for a hug, one that Phil gratefully returned.  Phil wanted to nuzzle into Dan’s neck but thought better of it remembering how much Dan hated his neck being touched.  Phil let his eyes close and just hugged Dan back as tightly as he could manage. For awhile they just stood there in their embrace, Phil holding on, not ready to let go, and Dan knew that so he didn’t pull back.  

“I’m sorry I spilt my drink,” Phil apologized finally ready to let go.

"Oh who cares, it’s easy to clean up.”  Dan said feeling Phil’s grip loosen, but he still didn’t pull back.  Eventually Phil broke the hug, and was ready to walk away when Dan pulled him back in, but this time it was for a kiss.  The kiss was clumsy at first, but only because Dan had surprised Phil.  Once they settled into the rhythm of it, the word clumsy no longer existed, only perfect did.  


End file.
